theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fang Fang Huang
Fang Fang Huang is an effeminate first year student who first appears in Chapter 23 of the second serialization. Fang Fang is a Chinese Yōkai whose father is the leader of a major Chinese Mafia organization, entering Yōkai Academy to recruit powerful subordinates. He is a Yasha, and can summon other monsters to fight on his behalf, though only one can be summoned at a time. He is occasionally accompanied by a giant panda, which he claims is his servant (possibly a reference to Ranma 1/2). He knew Moka's Rosario Cross was breaking when he heard a "creak" from the seal, and returned to Hong Kong with the others to ask his great-grandfather Touhou Fuhai to fix it. Fang Fang later trains with Tsukune and the others before travelling to Fairy Tale's headquarters to recover Moka. In Rosario + Vampire Appearance Fang Fang's appearance is somewhat akin to a bishounen; at first glance Tsukune thought he was a woman. He has black hair and feminine-looking eyes and face, wearing common Chinese clothing and Chinese hair style looking very similar to his sister Ling Ling. Also, he has unique eyebrows. When he activates his powers, a third eye appears on his forehead. Personality Fang Fang is a very kind person who tends to have an overactive imagination and jumps to conclusions pretty easily. However, he is responsible and is very caring of his family, as well as being very intuitive seeing as he immediately notices Moka's seal creaking but is very sincere and apologizes for his family's melodramatic and over-the-top plans. Even though he is usually away from a fight he will be brave enough to stand up for his friends and defend them. Despite his vast amount of money, he is very modest and level-headed; however, he has the least bit of cockiness in the situations he is in. Fang Fang is loyal and cares greatly for his friends. He does possess inner strength, but has only displayed his true abilities when fighting for the sake of his friends. Fang Fang appears to be better friends with Yukari Sendo than any of the others (beside Tsukune). As a symbol of friendship, Fang Fang taught her some summoning technique, which she secretly became more adept at than himself. Yukari seems to worry about him the most, showing that their friendship is mutual. Fang Fang is particularly interested in recruiting Tsukune into the Huang Family, having heard of his taking out a human Yakuza group and mistakenly believing that he, not Gin and Haji, was responsible for destroying Fairy Tale's 7th Branch. When he first asked Tsukune to join, he accidentally painted himself as a homosexual. After witnessing Inner Moka's power, he decides that Tsukune and Moka are an "invincible partnership" (also assuming without basis that Inner Moka is Tsukune's wife) and wishes to recruit them both. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed:' Fang Fang has a great deal of speed capable of moving a great distance in a few moments. *'Superhuman Strength:' He also has an impressive level of strength, to the point where he was able to stop Routier's chainsaw attack with his coin sword. *'Huang Style: '''Senzan Touchuu (穿山撞肘 - Mountain-Piercing Elbow Blow): A powerful elbow attack that utilizes great speed and the rotation of the body to cripple enemies. *'Hengenjizai Stance': Fang Fang evades the opponent with this stance in a flash *'Predict Luck:' With his coins he can (kind of not accurately) sense negative energies *'Summoning': Fang Fang has the power to summon various creatures, from chickens to powerful monsters. Usually, he has very little control over these summons, which causes him to summon a Panda instead of what he wants to summon. *Kyouka) Technique used by Ten-Ten Huang, where Fang Fang evades the opponent with this stance in a flash. (Used with Hengenjisai) **'Dragon:' As shown when Huang family's plane crashed Fang Fang was able to summon a dragon to help them land safely **'Panda:' A summon that happens when Fang Fang fails his summons **'Phoenix:' A summoning Fang Fang used trying to defeat Tsukune **'Various Bugs:' In carnival it is shown. Abilities *'Swordmanship:' Fang Fang as displayed some skill as a swordsman as he often uses a sword made of Chinese coins. He can also use these coins as a form of fortune-telling, which he used to detect the presence of Routier. *'Master Martial Artist': It is eventually revealed that he did not actually inherit his father's summoning abilities, rather he possess' his mother's martial arts skills, making him a "born martial artist". On Sora's Team Fang Fang and his sister are both '''main members' of the team, and both the Huang family and Sora's Team joined forces to fight their enemies. Fang Fang still love traveling other worlds and his job is to recruit new members on the team. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Sons Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Smart characters Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:School students Category:Rich characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Siblings Category:Athletes Category:TV Show characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sora's Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Protagonists Category:Warlocks Category:Monster Heroes Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Demons Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Perverts Category:Reformed characters Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Category:Summoners